How Can That Be!
by AngelicDemon0973
Summary: What if Natsu never met Lucy and she never joined Fairy Tail? She joined a different guild and lived another life, at least until someone from Fairy Tail finds her left for dead. What will happen? Will romance bloom? RATED M FOR FUTURE CONTENT!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! This is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry if it sucks!*bows***

**I kinda just wrote whatever came to mind at the time so I would love any constructive criticism! Just please be nice... Please?**

**Anyway! Sorry for any grammatical errors or incorrect spelling. Feel free to help me out!**

**I'm planning on making this story longer if I get good reviews! Already working on the next chapter!**

**Please R&R! Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! If I did, there would be way more Laxus and Sting!**

* * *

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu's laugh echoed through the otherwise silent guild hall. He held his stomach and fell on the floor from laughing so hard.

Everyone could only feel bad for what was to come to Natsu. They knew what was going to happen next, so they all backed away and waited for what was to come.

They could see the lighting Mage getting angrier by the second with lighting sparking all around him and making the in the guild seem heavier.

Laxus clenched his fists and turned around to face the laughing fire Mage. Sparks of anger shot out of him in every direction as he walked over to Natsu and started beating him senseless.

Everyone just watched and sighed. '_He had it coming_' they all thought. After Natsu lost conciseness, Laxus walked back to the request board he was at before he had been interrupted by the idiot fire Mage.

It had been a shock to everyone when master called Laxus into his office that morning. He was in there for only 10 minutes of yelling and arguing until he silently exited the office, slamming the door behind him, and walked straight to the request board.

When Freed had asked what happened, Laxus gave him a look that could Zeref to shame and said that the master had made him take a job.

Laxus always just hung around the guild and drank so master had made him take a job and get him out of the guild for awhile.

He couldn't take any S-class because Erza had finished all of that! That only left the amateur quests that were for the other fairy weaklings.

As soon as Natsu heard the news, he couldn't help but laugh. **(A.N:Now we are all caught up on previous events!)**

Laxus pondered over what job would fit him best but when he couldn't find one, he just grabbed the one with the biggest reward.

As soon as he had the paper, he just walked put of the guild without a single word, silently cursing the old man.

After walking silently for about two minutes, he heard Freed yelling to him.

He took off his sound pod and turned around to face Freed who came to a stop, leaning over and putting his hands on his bent knees, panting from running after Laxus.

Freed looked up at Laxus and asked, " Would you like me to come with you? I can help if you want." Laxus just turned around and put his sound pod back on. " No. It's just a simple job. I'll be back by tonight."

With that, he left Freed standing there and walked to the train station.

'_Damn trains.._' He almost puked at the thought of having to ride it.

He arrived at the train station, just a minute before the train left. Once he had bought his ticket, he had boarded the train and managed to find an empty seat.

He just sat by the window and looked out as the train started moving. He felt slightly nauseous due to his motion sickness.

'_Damn! To think something so stupid can be my weakness_' he thought.

He rest his head against the window and thought, '_Stupid old man! Making me do an amateurs job_.'

**[TIME SKIP]**

He FINALLY found where the guild was that he had to take down.

It took him 2 hours to find the damn place because the directions the client gave him were shit!

'_Go right, then left, then straight! Seriously?! How is that supposed to help any?_'

The job request had said to take down the Red Dragon guild which was a dark guild.

'_Must be one weak guild for this not to be an S-class job_' he thought as he looked at the run down guild hall.

When he entered the guild, he wasn't shocked at what he saw. It was deserted. It was dark and trashed.

That's what he guessed it would look like from the looks of the outside.

He decided to look around for some clues, not that it mattered to him. He just wanted a reason to go back empty handed to the client.

When he searched the first and second story of the guild, he found nothing, no clues.

He tested the air by sniffing it. '_Smells like they just left in the past few days._'

He frowned and turned towards the exit.

'_Well, no use sticking around._' He thought as he closed the distance between him and the door.

Just when he was a few feet away, he walked over a weak spot in the flooring and fell through the floor to the basement.

After laying there for a moment to process what just happened, he rubbed the back of his head and slowly opened his eyes.

He realized, he couldn't see anything, it was pitch black down here! He must have fallen at least 20 feet!

He looked up to the only source of light which was from the hole from where he fell and sighed.

He stood up and squinted his eyes, trying to make out anything. All around him was shrouded in darkness. He decided to just let his eyes adjust.

Just when he was starting to get used to the darkness, he heard a small whimper from his left. He then quickly took his battle stance, knowing he was at a great disadvantage in the dark.

He glanced over towards the sound and asked/demanded in a deep threatening voice, "Who's there?" He only got a muffled sound in reply.

He slowly walked towards the sound staying on guard, trying not to trip or run into anything.

He kept walking until he ran right into something cold and solid. '_Damn wall_' he thought as he bit back a growl.

He realized how much he was starting to get used to the dark.

He looked towards where the sound came from and could just barely make out a dark figure piled in the corner. He walked over to it and crouched next to it. "Hey, you okay?"

He saw the figure move slightly, but not in a threatening way. He saw the figure's head look up at him and that's when he saw a gag in there, mouth.

He quickly, but carefully, reached behind there head and untied it. He waited for her to say something but when she didn't, he decided to speak up.

"What happened?" Laxus asked. The girl tried to say something, but when she opened her mouth, a sob came out instead.

She started crying, staying very quiet, and Laxus had no idea what to do. "H-Hey! Don't cry! U-uh... Don't worry. I'll get you out of here! Can you stand?" Laxus said as he tried to comfort the girl.

He didn't know what to do! He isn't good at being comforting. He just looked at her as she looked down, attempting to hide her tears.

She took a deep breath and stopped crying. "No. I was cuffed to the pipe behind me." She started as he heard the cuffs chain rattle against the pipe.

"They somehow block me from using my magic." She finished in a quite voice as she stared at the ground.

Laxus nodded and reached behind her. He grabbed the cuffs and pulled as hard as he could, breaking them and letting them clatter to the floor.

She quickly retrieved her hands from behind her back and rubbed her sore wrists which had red rings on them from the tight cuffs.

She quickly wiped the remaining tears on her cheeks and looked down at the floor.

When Laxus saw she was free from the cuffs, he stood up. He dusted off his clothes and looked down at the girl, still rubbing her wrists.

He took a step back to give her a little extra room when he heard his feet splash in a small puddle.

He looked down and a shocked expression took over his calm face.

How had he not noticed that strong metal smell before.

'_Blood._' He thought as he looked back up the girl who had started to stand.

When he realized he was standing in it, he quickly jumped back.

"Are you bleeding?!" He asked worriedly as he watched the girl finally get on her feet.

"No." She said calmly, still looking down. "Now let's just get out of here."

She started walking to where he fell through and Laxus just followed, not believing her.

She lead them to the opposite wall and put her hands against the cool, cement material.

She guided her hands around until she suddenly stopped.

She pushed with all her might as one section in the wall was being pushed open, like a door.

Once she had successfully opened it, just wide enough for Laxus to get through, she stepped through and looked back at Laxus.

Laxus was so confused. First the blood and now the walls were moving, what next?

He just sighed and followed her. He would ask questions later.

Once they made their way through the door, they came upon a cement staircase that lead up to a door, hopefully the exit.

They climbed the steps and Lucy opened the door, letting in the sunshine as I'd poured through the crack in the door.

Laxus was more then relieved to see the sunlight. After being in the dark, he never wanted to go back!

Once out of the building, Lucy talked to Laxus, not turning around to face him. "I have to go now. Thank you." She said as she turned to leave.

"Wait a second there. That's no way to thank the man that just saved your life. And do have any idea who I am? I am Laxus! Leader of the Thunder Legion and Fairy Tails strongest Mage!" Laxus said arrogantly with a smirk on his face.

" Well I think getting you out of that hole was more then enough thanks! If it weren't for me, you'd still be stuck in there! And no, I have no idea who you are and I don't care!" She yelled as she turned around her head angrily to face him.

She glared at him for a few more second until she let out a hmph and turned her head back forward to look away from the arrogant, selfish, and cocky man.

She stood with her hands on her hips and eyes closed in frustration.

The girl sighed and let the anger fall from her face as she said, " Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going."

With that, she took her first step to leave but ended up on the ground, clutching her stomach as she groaned in pain.

Laxus ran over and knelt by her as he briefly let his eyes scan her face no fore they rested on her arms, still covering her stomach. He gently pulled her arms away so he could inspect her injury.

What he saw wasn't pretty. There was one long, deep slash across her whole stomach. It reached only an inch or two above her belly button but you could barely tell by the amount of blood. It poured down her sides and stained her smooth, pale skin. It was still a new cut but it had odd coloration meaning infection was settling in.

He looked up at her, panicking for a moment and wondering if she would live. That thought quickly vanished and was replaced with determination that easily showed on his face.

" So that was your blood. C'mon, I'll take you back to my guild so you can be healed." He said as he reached down to grab her, studying her face for any sign of agreement.

"U- uh huh..." She managed to say breathlessly. She was having trouble just staying awake, how could she talk?

Laxus scooped her up as carefully as he could bride and groom style.

She gasped at the sudden movement and a light blush covered her cheeks as Laxus looked down at her giving her a puzzled look until he just shook it off and said, "Hold on."

Then, Laxus's whole body turned I to lighting, as well as Lucy's. She would have been surprise if she had noticed.

He used his lighting magic to teleport him to the outside of the guild.

" So, this is your guild... You said your name was Laxus right?" She said looking up at him curiously.

Wincing in pain as she spoke. Every breath she took hurt worse then the last.

" Yea." He said nodding his head as he looked down to her face. "But you didn't tell me yours." He said, looking right into her light green eyes.

"It's Lucy." Laxus gave her a quick grin." Well then, Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy."

That was the last thing she remembered before everything faded black.


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up guys? AngelicDemon0973 here!**

**Okay, so I'm so psyched! People like my story! I already have like 5 people who like it!**

**So as a special treat, I'm going to put up chapter 2 sooner then expected!**

**I never thought about posting my story before today so when I finally did and people liked it, it felt really good! I want to thanks everyone who has liked, followed or reviewed the story. You have no idea how muck it means!**

**Well anyway, enough of this sappy stuff!**

**I would really appreciate any constructive criticism or tips to make my stories better! **

**Also, I apologize for any grammatical errors or misspelled stuff. Feel free to help me out by telling me!**

**Please R&R and enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do NOT own the magnificent piece of awesomeness called Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. But I'm sure he'll let me take over soon. ;)**

* * *

While carrying Lucy, Laxus burst through the doors of Fairy Tail, catching everyone's attention as they all turned their head to see what the commotion was about.

"Where's Wendy?" He demanded as his voice boomed through the silent guildhall.

When no one answered, he bit back a growl and stated walking towards the infirmary, carrying the limp girl.

Mira was the first one to recover and speak up, "She went out on a mission with Romeo. She should be back by tomorrow." She said, giving the girl in his arms a worried glance before following Laxus to the infirmary.

Laxus didn't hold back his loud growl this time. "Alright then. Where's Master?" He asked, his voice giving away just how annoyed he was.

He laid Lucy down to the closest infirmary bed, careful to put he down gently despite his anger.

He slowly straightened his back and forced himself to tear his eyes away from the injured girl to glance at Mirajane.

Mirajane looked away from the blonde girl in the infirmary bed to look at Laxus as she explained, "Mater is in Clover Town for a meeting. He'll be held up there for a few days, maybe a week."

"Dammit! She needs to be healed now!" He exclaimed as he turned around to face the wall. '_Why the hell am I getting so angry! I just met the blonde so why should I care about her!'_ He yelled at himself in his mind.

His thoughts just made him angrier ago he curled his right hand into a fist as it sparked with lighting.

He drew his arm back and let his anger out on the wall. His punch made the whole room shake and created a huge dent in the wall.

He still felt angry as fuck so he drew his right arm back again, readying to punch the wall again, but Mirajane came up behind him and calmly said, "That isn't going to help anything Laxus."

He immediately paused in mid punch. He dropped is throbbing hand back to his side and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

He turned around to Mira with his usual blank look, but worry still refusing to leave his eyes.

Mira gave him a small, sad smile as she turned to see the injured girl. She walked up to the bed and lifted up the bottom of her shirt to examined her wound that stretched across her now very pale skin.

She frowned slightly at the gruesome scene and put the thin cloth back in place. She turned to Laxus who was now wearing a frown as he looked at Lucy.

"I have a video lacrima that I gave to Wendy before she left. Master requested that she carry one every time she goes out on a mission since she is still just a child." Mira explained.

Laxus frowned at the explanation, "If you can get ahold of her then do so. I don't need a story when someone's life could come to end at any time!" He yelled, trying to stay calm but failing miserably.

Mirajane just nodded and took out the lacrima and set it on the bed side table on the infirmary bed. '_I really hope Wendy will be able to get here quickly_' Mira thought as she watched Laxus use the lacrima.

Wendy and Romeo were on the train home to Mangolia after easily completing their last job.

* * *

Wendy and Romeo just say across from each other and look out the window as the scenery passed by in a blur.

They still had another hour and the silence was too much!

It had been an uncomfortable silence ever since they had bordered the train at the Onibus Station.

Wendy was more then relieved when she saw she was getting a call on the communication lacrima.

She answered it with a smile, expecting it to be master checking in on her.

When she realized who it was, she was confused and it clearly showed on her face. "Laxus?" She asked the blond lighting Mage on the lacrima.

"Wendy, how soon can you be at the guild?" He asked the confused blunette with a very serious voice.

"We're on the train now. It'll take another hour or so." Romeo, who was now sitting VERY close behind Wendy, said. This action made Wendy blush as she turned to Laxus who was slightly angered by Romeo's response response. Laxus swore under his breath as he growled quietly, almost like a hiss.

"What's wrong? Is someone hurt?" She asked as her emotion suddenly changed to serious.

"Yeah. She's in bad shape so as soon as you get off the train, get to the guild as fast as you can." Mira replied, who was standing behind Laxus listing in on the conversation.

"Will do. See you soon." Wendy said as the call ended. She just hoped whoever it was that was hurt would be okay until she got there.

* * *

Back at the guild, people were buzzing about the incident that happened.

They all had the same thought running through their head, " Laxus saved someone?!" No one had any idea who that girl was or what happened but they were all still concerned.

The Laxus they knew just sat in the corner of the guild with his sound pod and a mug of beer, casually chatting with the Raijinshū.

They all knew he had changed since he came back, but the only thing that changed with his feeling towards Fairy Tail.

In the midst of the chatter, the guild doors burst open. Everyone turned their attention to see that a certain wind dragon slayer had burst through the door, followed by Romeo.

"Where is she?" Wendy asked as she made her way into the guild, looking around for a response. "In the infirmary." Said Gray.

Wendy didn't waste any time getting to the infirmary door and rushing in.

As soon as Wendy came in the door, all she could smell was blood. Even with her dragon slayer abilities, the smell was over powering.

Laxus and Mira looked up at Wendy when she burst through the door with slight relief, but obviously still concerned.

Wendy made her way to the side of the infirmary bed and examined the wound by lifting the shirt slightly. "What happened?" She asked thoughtfully as she studied the slash wound intently.

As Laxus finished telling her what he knew, or at least the very shortened version, Wendy nodded her head.

"Okay, I can heal her, but it'll take awhile. Also, I need you to leave." Wendy said as she looked up and glanced between the two older mages.

Mira just nodded her head and made her way to the exit while Laxus was reluctant to leave. He stood there for another moment, looking at the blonde haired girl until he stomped out of the room.

As soon as they were gone, Wendy got to work healing her.

After about an hour and a half, Laxus was getting worried.

He just sat in the corner of the guild, refusing to talk to anyone.

A very dark aura surrounded him as he got lost in thought.

They all pissed him off right now, including himself. What pissed him off the most was't understand why he was being like this, he wasn't ever like this anymore.

He was starting to change since Gramps let him back in the guild. He was even doing work so he could become the next guild master. But the biggest improvement was his emotions towards the guild members. He rarely got seriously mad at any of them.

The exception was the stupid flame brain, Natsu. He just beat the crap out of him this morning for crying out loud!

But he really was changing. But as soon as he brought the girl back, he just felt so pissed off at everything. He knew if someone tried to talk to him that he would explode. DAMMIT! This is so aggravating! Why? I don't know her, so why do I feel the need to protect her. I- I can't l-like her... Can I?

No! Of corse not! That was crazy! She is just a girl who was injured and because he was in Fairy Tail, he had to help her! It was basically an instinct for all fairies to help others in need.

'_Yah! That's right! Hahaha!'_he thought as he started to laugh out loud, causing his guild mates to look at him like he was insane.

Just as Laxus was thinking this, the infirmary door opened and everyone looked at Wendy. They were waiting on news about the condition of the mysterious girl.

Wendy looked up at everyone and gave a weak smile, exhausted from using so much magic. "She'll be okay now. She just needs to rest." She said with as much enthusiasm as she could manage.

Everyone gave a sigh of relieve and Laxus had felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He let go of his breath that he didn't know he was holding.

He didn't even notice the small dragon slayer walked up to him until she tapped him on the shoulder.

He looked at her in surprise as she said, " Um, I thought you might want to see her. She's still sleeping and all but-" she was interrupted by the sound of his chair scrapping against the floor.

Laxus silently made his way over to the infirmary, hands in pockets, with his usual monotone face while Wendy looked at him with a smile.

As Laxus entered the infirmary, he saw blonde hair poking out from underneath the covers on one of the infirmary beds.

He gave a slight smile and silently chuckled to himself as he made his way over to the bed. While watching the covers slowly rise and fall from her breathing, he sat down on the foot of the bed and looked at the bundle of blankets on the bed.

He smiled another time and sighed in relief. '_Guess I was worried for nothing_'. He thought.

Laxus was about to stand up when Lucy shifted in her sleep and mumbled something he couldn't understand.

'_Huh_?' Laxus thought as he leaned forward to see if she'd say anything else. Lucy flipped over so she was now facing Laxus and reached her hand out to him, all the while she was sleeping.

She managed to find Laxus's coat and she pulled it closer to her, dragging Laxus with it. She snuggled up to it and mumbled again. This time, he heard it clearly.

"Laxus." She mumbled, her voice just above a whisper.

All he could do is stare at the girl with wide eyes and his mouth agape. '_Is... She dreaming about me?_' He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey minna! It's AngelicDemon0973!**

**Thanks to everyone who gave me advice on my story! I also want to thank everyone for liking my story!**

**It means more then you know, so I really want to thank you!**

**Just to give everyone a heads up, it might start taking longer to update! :( sorry!**

**I want to put more effort in my stories, but I'll work my butt off for you guys! **

**I wanted to try something new so I tried using the characters point of view in this chapter. Let me know what you guys think about it! **

**Now without further ado, Here's this chapter! Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: So jelly of Hiro Mashima! Sadly, I do NOT own Fairy Tail... He does... *Starts crying***

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

'_Ouch...What the hell was that? Ow!... OUCH!_' My eyes flew open to see Laxus standing over me with his finger sparking with lightning.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled as I tried to sit but failed and winced in pain halfway up. Laxus just covered his ears and growled.

"Shut up you idiot! Your making my ears bleed!" He snarled at me. "Huh?" He said as he realized I was wincing in pain. "Tch, idiot. That's what you get for being stupid."

"S-shut up! What the hell is going on? What happened?" I practically yelled at him. He looked at me with amusement as I struggled to sit up.

'_God how I hate that look!_' I thought, as I looked away from his annoying face.

I finally admitted defeat and just lied down with a heavy sigh. I looked up at him as he said, "How the hell am I supposed to know what happened? When I found you, you were already like this."

He went back and leaned against the wall, behind him.

Oh ya... He found me in the guild hall. "What were you doin' there in the first place? It's dangerous to be there all by yourself." He explained.

"For you information, I have no idea how I got there. I remember some stuff though... Like how my old guild, Sabertooth, had just recently kicked me out for being weak. I remember I was walking back to my apartment to pack up and leave town since I no longer had a reason to be there. And then..." I said as my voice trailed off at the end.

Laxus looked at me with one eyebrow raised, "And then what?" He asked curiously.

I shot him a deadly glare that would even scare Mirajane and yelled, " Don't interrupt! I'm trying to remember!" I put my fingers on my temples andrubbed little circles into them, trying to remember.

Laxus frowned at me and looked annoyed. '_Guess I finally got to him_' I thought as I snickered to myself.

I suddenly saw a flash of images and remembered something. I gasped and continued my story. "This group of shady looking men came up and were trying to hit on me. When I told them to get out of my face, they weren't real happy and took me by force. One of them punched me in the stomach and knocked me out."

Laxus looked disgusted as I talked about the men. He opened his mouth as is to say something but I ignored him and kept going. No way I'm going to let him interrupt a second time!

"When I woke up again, I was hand cuffed to that pipe in the guild basement. I looked around and saw the men that kidnapped me plus some other men. I think they were also part of the guild. Anyway! So I tried to use my magic but realized that the cuffs somehow blocked me from using my magic, and that's when I knew I was in trouble." I said as it was getting harder to continue my story.

I paused for a moment looking at my hands with sadness and a hint of disgust, matching Laxus's face. I didn't think I could look him in the eyes, even if I tried. I could feel my tear building up behind my eyelids, but I refused yo let them fall.

I sighed and continued my story, not bothering to see if he was keeping up. "They said they were going to punish me for rejecting them earlier that day. I knew what hey wanted to do, but I could really do much about it. When they move towards me, I started screaming and yelling for them to get away. That's when they told me to shut up and slapped me across the face. They put a gag in my mouth to keep me quiet."

By this time, I had started to cry. With tears rolling down my cheeks, Laxus only watched me with sorrowful eyes as I finished my story.

I was having trouble talking because of my crying. I kept having to stop because Laxus could no longer understand what I was saying in between her sobs. "They all surrounded me and told me to stay still and be a good girl. Of course I fought back. Once they got close, Lucy kicked them right where it counts. After about five minutes of struggling, the guild master said to stop. He said I wasn't worth it and to, 'take care of the useless trash.'"

I just stopped talking all together because I could no longer get words out.

I held my face in my hands, trying to cover my face.

Laxus walked over and hesitantly pulled me into a tight hug.

At first I was shocked when I felt two muscular arms wrap around my slim body, but then got over it and buried my face in his shirt.

I took a deep breath and was once again shocked.

His smell was amazing! It was like a mix of forest and mint maybe? I breathed in his scent and it seemed to calm me down enough to stop crying.

Laxus pulled me away to look at her face, and I slightly frowned at the lack of heat. He used his thumb to lightly brush away the tears that were left on my cheek.

"You okay now?" He asked as I nodded my head.

I felt much better actually! It was good to have a friend there when you need them, something I haven't felt lately.

I smiled up and him to confirm I was indeed okay and laid back on the bed. Laxus just gave a blank face and went back and leaned against the wall.

I sighed and started again. "So once the master said that, he walk away and left the guild mates to do the dirty works. They once again surrounded me but this time, one had a sword. I tried to scream, but it wouldn't come out. He walked up to me with the sword raised above his head. He gave a crazed smile before he brought the sword down and slash my stomach. I heard all of then laughing and saying it was time to go. Everything after that is fuzzy." I finished, refusing to look in Laxus's eyes, worried I'd start crying again.

After a moment of silence, looked up and noticed that Laxus was in deep thought as his faced showed rage. He clenched his fists and I could sense his magic starting to lose control.

I knew I had to say something to calm him down and fast.

"But. Now it's in the past." I said as I looked up and finally met his gaze.

His intense blue eyes staring into mine. I couldn't help but to find myself lost in those eyes. '_Almost like... A storm._' I thought as I realized I had been quiet for far too long.

"If that never happened, then we would have met each other! So in a way, I'm kind of grateful." I said smiling at him, hopefully calming him down and hoping he didn't notice me staring.

Laxus just closed his eyes and sighed. He slowly stood up straight and walked over to the door.

"Alright blondie, get some sleep. We can talk more when you're better." He said opening the door and stepping put into the guild.

I puffed out my cheeks and yelled at him, "Hey! You're blonde too you know!"

I crossed my arms and pouted for a few minutes until I decided to take his advice and sleep.

I laid there as a smile slowly crept its way to my face. I feel asleep, just thinking about the past few hours.

* * *

**No Ones P.O.V**

Another hour later, Laxus went in to check up on her to find it she was awake.

She just stared out the window with a far away look in her eyes.

He leaned up against the same wall as before and Lucy still had yet to take notice of him. She seemed to be busy in her own thoughts.

"Ya know blondie," he stared, causing her to jump right out of her skin."If you stare off like that, you're sure to get kidnapped again." He said, arrogantly smirking at her.

Lucy stared at him, waiting for her heart to stop beating so fast.

'_Damn! I didn't even notice him come in. He scared the shit out of me!_' She thought.

She quickly recovered and growled at him.

"Listen Sparky, I can handle myself! I don't need you telling me what to do!" She yelled as she attempted to sit up.

She was almost in a sitting position when she accidentally leaned sideways and before she could catch herself, she slipped right off the bed and landed face first on the floor.

Laxus looked at the girl on the floor for a couple of seconds until it registered in his brain and he burst out laughing.

Lucy slowly lifted up herself into the sitting position and winced, "Ouch!" She brought her hand up to her forehead and felt a familiar warm liquid.

'_Oh Great_' She thought as she took her hand away and looked at it. '_Yep... Just what I thought, more blood._'

She realized Laxus had been quiet for to long so she looked up to see him bent over her, extending his hand out for her to grab with his all to familiar smirk plastered on his face.

Lucy stared at him for a short moment in shock that he'd help her but ended up taking his hand.

As soon as she was standing, he let go and she suddenly felt dizzy. "Shit!" Was the last word that she said before she noticed the floor seemed to get closer.

She closed her eyes and waited for me to collide with the floor stone floor.

**Thump!**

She landed on something hard, but not like the floor. '_Wait... Why is it warm? And... Is it breathing!?_'

She opened her eyes to see a very familiar fur jacket. '_Oh hell no!_' She thought as her eyes shot up to see Laxus laying on his back, rubbing the back of his head in pain, his eyes closed.

He still seemed unaware Lucy was laying on him and of their.. Um.. Awkward position.

She had her chest place firmly against his chest while her legs went over his.

She slowly got in a sitting position up on top of him, aiming to get up as fast as she could until she realized the new position we were in.

'_Oh god... Please no._' She thought as an instant blush appeared on her face that would put Erza's hair to shame.

She looked down to see that when she had sat up, she ended up straddling his hips with her own, accidentally grinding on him once.

She looked up to see Laxus had stopped rubbing his head and his eyes were wide open, staring where she sat on him.

His hand was frozen in place in his spiky blonde locks as a light blush covered his usual blank face.

'_Oh shit_' he thought. '_She needs to get off... NOW!_'

She was about to stand until every muscle in her body had frozen when she felt **IT.**

She had felt something hard on the inside of her thighs and realized it was one of his... body parts.

'_Too late_!' He yelled in his mind.

She was frozen for only a couple seconds, although it seemed like hours, until her brain got a jump start and started working again.

She jumped up with a girly, "Eep!"

She stood up and quickly forgot all about her injuries.

Faster then she would have liked, she felt her blood rush to her cheeks as she blushed harder. (If it was even possible)

Her hands immediately rose to cover her bright red cheeks as she turned around, trying not to make it obvious, but failing big time.

She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't realize when Laxus stood up until she heard him clearing his throat.

Lucy slowly turned back to him but kept her eyes on the floor. "Uh- Um..." She stuttered out.

She cleared my throat and tried again. "Sorry." She simply said as she turned around again and darted out the door.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I slammed the door as I exited and leaned against the back it. I suddenly felt dizzy and couldn't walk any farther.

'_Guess the effects of my injuries are back_' I thought as I closed my eyes.

I slowly slid down the door until my butt hit the floor with a soft thump. '_Oh my god... What just happened?_' I thought, trying to focus on one thought at a time.

It's hard to focus with a million questions racing around your brain.

'_There is no way I will ever be able to look at him, let alone speak to him. It will just be way too embarrassing. That's right! I'll just avoid him!_' I thought as the embarrassment started to leave me.

Once my cheeks were almost at there normal color, I felt the pain from my injury coming back.

I guess I hadn't noticed them earlier because of the... Predicament I was in. I felt my eyelids get heavier as I leaned my head back on the door.

'_Maybe I should go somewhere else to sleep_' I thought but it was already to late. I was already asleep, and I was certainly going to regret it later!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! AngelicDemon0973 is back!**

**So, this chapter is a little shorter then the other ones. Really sorry! But if I continued, it wouldn't have a place to stop and it would take way longer to update!**

**Ill make sure to make the next chapter even better and longer! I promise! **

**Any who! Once again, sorry for any grammatical errors and misspellings! Please let me know and I'll fix it!**

**Also, any tips y'all got for me, let me know! I'm always looking for things that will improve my writing!**

**Thanks to everyone who is supporting my story! I really appreciate it!**

**Oh, one more thing! After this fanfiction, I will make another one and I want to know what ship you guys want. I really like crack pairings, but I'm open to anything! (Only ships with Lucy)**

**Disclaimer: I still do NOT own Fairy Tail. But it's only a matter of time! *Evil Smirk***

* * *

**No Ones's P.O.V**

Laxus was still in the infirmary, just pacing back and forth.

'_Well shit._' He thought as he ran his hand thorough his blonde hair.

He thought about what just happened and shook his head. When she started falling, he had tried to catch her but ended up falling with her. The next thing he knew, there was a hot, curvy, sexy, blonde girl straddling him.

Of corse, she just happened to grind her hips into his and, well, he couldn't help it. His thing has a mind of its own!

When it sees a hot chick, it gets all excited, especially when she was straddling him.

He kept thinking back to when he first saw her on top of him. It made him all- '_Wait. Why am I thinking about it?!_'

She should know it was just an accident, right?

He sighed as he thought, '_I'll just apologize tomorrow._' With that, he yawed and felt exhausted from staying up watching blondie all night.

He settled himself on the closest infirmary bed and laid down on his back, arms and legs crossed.

He closed his eyes and started drifting off to sleep, thinking about what he would say the the blonde next time he ran into her.

* * *

**[TIME SKIP!]**

"Alright Mira! I'm headed home!" Master called as he made his way to the guild doors.

Mirajane politely smiled back and cheerfully said, "Okay! I'm just going to lock up and then I'll head home also."

Master exited through the doors with a small wave to Mirajane. She quickly made sure the guild was in order before grabbing her keys.

She walked outside the guild, locking the doors behind her.

Just as she was about to walk away she remembered something.

'_Oh yea! That girl is in the infirmary. I hope she'll be alright all alone tonight._' She thought, sparing a glance at the guild.

She just shrugged and wished the blonde luck before turning and walking away.

'_She'll be fine!_' She assured herself.

* * *

**[ANOTHER TIME SKIP!]**

Laxus woke up and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the room with bleary, sleep filled eyes.

When he realized he was in the infirmary, he sat up and groaned.

'_How long was I asleep?_' He asked himself in his thoughts.

He glanced out the window to see it was pitch black outside. '_Mira must have already locked up. Shit_' he thought, throwing his legs over the side of the bed.

He stood up and reached his arms over his head in a stretch. He made his way over to the door.

'_Might as check to see if Mira went home yet._' He thought, opening the infirmary door.

Just as he opened the door, something landed on his feet. He looked down to see the sleeping figure of Lucy, sprawled across the floor.

'_Oh, right. I forgot about that._' He thought, studying the girls sleeping face.

He bent over and picked her up, careful not to wake her up.

He didn't really want to wake her up, she was so beautiful when she was sleeping. Her lips lightly parted and the way her face was so relaxed. Also, the way her- '_Fuck! I'm doing it again!'_

He just shook his head to clear off all those thoughts. He was going to put her back in the infirmary bed when another thought struck him.

'_What if she wakes up and doesn't remember where she is? What if she runs off or hurts herself?_' He thought as he contemplated on what to do.

After a few minutes of just standing there, he sighed and turned around. He exited the infirmary and made his way to the guild doors.

'_I'll just take her back to my house so I can watch over her._' He thought after he reached the guild doors.

He tried to open door, but the handle wouldn't turn. '_Locked_' he thought, his face turning into a scowl.

He sighed and decided to just use his magic to teleport him. All around him, the air turned into static until he also was turning into static.

Once Laxus and the still sleeping Lucy turned fully into lighting they vanished from the guild, only to appear outside Laxus's cabin moments later.

It was an old abandoned cabin he'd found in the middle of the woods when he was away from the guild.

It was small, but just the right size for him. It was only him living there so it didn't need to be any bigger.

Laxus calmly and quietly made his way up the small dirt path and to the door. He clumsily got the key out of his pocket to unlock the door.

Once unlocked, he swung open the heavy wooden door.

He entered his house and made his way over to his bedroom, making sure to close the door behind him.

He walked down the short hallway and entered the last door on the left.

He set Lucy down on his bed with care and stared at her face. The moonlight coming in through the window that gently illuminated her face only add to her beauty.

With one glancing look at the blonde mage, he straightened up and turned around to exit the room.

Just as he had exited, he heard Lucy shuffling, trying to get comfortable in his bed. After the noise stopped, he walked back down the hall to the kitchen.

With a heavy sigh, he entered the kitchen and went to the fridge. He opened it and pulled out the only thing that was in there, beer.

With the bottle of beer in his hand, he went to the table and sat down. He popped off the cap and took a long sip, or maybe more like a guzzle.

He set the bottle down on the table, in deep thought. He pulled his hands up to his face and groaned.

Since when was he so soft? He hadn't really cared if anyone got hurt before, so why did he now?

He didn't know why he had bothered with the girl in the first place. He should have just left her in the guild hall to die, then he wouldn't be so confused.

As he thought this, another voice spoke in his thoughts.

'_But why would I want that?! I'm glad I saved her and I know that I did the right thing by doing so._'

This whole situation made him confused.

After thinking about it for about 10 minutes, he gave up trying to find an answer.

'_Whatever. It's to late to think about this shit and I'm tired._' He thought as he got up and made his way to the couch.

He couldn't sleep in his bed as it was occupied day the moment so he just settled with the couch.

He laid down on the couch with the same position as before, arms and legs crossed.

He slowly drifted off to sleep, leaving the half empty bottle of beer just sitting on the table.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! It's AngelicDemon0973 again!**

**So this took a little bit longer to update, but I hope it is worth it! I put in extra effort to make it better and longer, so I hope you like it!**

**Once again, please give me constructive criticism! It helps! (And I need it! Trust me!)**

**Also, very sorry for any grammatical errors or misspellings! Make sure to tell me and I'll fix it!**

**I want to thank everyone for supporting my story! I can believe so many people have read and liked my story! So I really want to make sure to give you a proper thank you!**

**Thats it for now! I'll try to update soon! Hope you like it and have fun! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I do NOT own Fairy Tail... *sigh***

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I could feel myself waking up as I was slowly able to feel the warmth of blankets around me. My bed kind of felt different though...

'_Wait! When did I go to bed?!_' I thought as my face scrunched up in a scowl, but kept my eyes closed.

Suddenly my face went slack in shock. '_I don't have a bed._' I thought as my eyes flew open and I shot up in a sitting position.

With a quick view of my surroundings, I realized I was in a guys apartment. Black walls, black curtains, black bedding, everything was black.

'_Where am I?_' I thought as I started to panic, my heart thumping so hard, I thought it would jump right out of my chest!

'_Okay, okay, okay! Calm down Lucy! Just think, what happened before you fell asleep?_' I thought, trying to calm down.

'_I was in an infirmary bed... And there was a blonde man... Oh yeah!_' I remembered. Laxus brought me to his guild and I was in the infirmary!

'_But... Why am I here? Where is here?_' I thought as I put my feet on the floor and slowly stood up.

'_Ouch_' I thought as I felt a sharp pain go across my stomach.

"I almost forgot about that part." I said to myself as my arms wrapped around my waist, trying to reduce the pain.

I slowly made my way to the door, trying not to hurt myself anymore then I already have. I quietly opened the door and poked my head out.

I peered down the hallway before deeming it safe and walking down towards the end of the hallway.

At the end, I came across a kitchen/living area.

On my right was a living area with a small table, tv lacrima, and a couch that faced away from me.

On my left was the kitchen. It had a table with two chairs, refrigerator, sink, and a stove. Not much for personal objects it seems.

'_Looks like nobody's home_' I thought as I took a second glance around.

Growl!

"Eh?!" I yelled, looking down at the source of the growl, my stomach.

I made my way to the kitchen, only now realizing how hungry I am.

'_Whoever's house it is, I'm sure they won't mind if I help myself to some food, right?_' I assured myself as I walked up to the fridge and grabbed the handle.

I pulled and opened the door, only to find myself disappointed.

'_What the hell? Who has a refrigerator with no food in it?!_' I screamed in my mind, slamming the door shut.

I ran around the kitchen searching for food. I checked all the cabinets and drawers but nothing!

"Ugh!" I exclaimed after giving up looking for food.

Suddenly, I heard a noise coming from inside the house.

I immediately froze and took a glance around. '_Is there an animal in the house? No! Of course there isn't! It kinda sounded like... A snore._' I thought, still frozen.

I listen for a minute until I heard the noise again. I sighed in relief as I thought, '_Yep. Just a snore!_'

I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding.

I was about to move when I froze once again. '_That means... Someone is in the house. Oh god! What if they find me here and think I broke in!_' I thought as I glanced towards where the sound came from.

I looked over to the couch and decided to check who it was.

I took my first silent step, slowly closing the space between the couch and me.

As I sneaked, I never took my eyes off the back of the couch like it would run away if I did look away.

When I finally made it to where I could see the head of the person on the couch, I let out a surprised gasp.

'_Blonde hair? Could that mean...?_' I thought as I took a few more steps forward so I could fully see who it was.

"Laxus?!" I almost yelled when I realized who it was.

My hands flew up to my mouth and held it shut when I had accidentally spoke louder then I should have.

I watched as he scrunched his nose at the noise and then rolled onto his side, arms and legs still crossed.

Once he settled back down, I released my hands from my face and let out a relieved sigh.

I took this time to study his face. It was weird to see his face so relaxed and calm, like he has no worries at all.

I subconsciously gave a small smile at his appearance.

'_I wish he could always be like this. It's... Relaxing almost to see him this way._' I thought, staring at his face.

I leaned forward and got down on my knees in front of his face. I looked at him for awhile, not thinking but just... Looking.

Without realizing what I was doing, I reached my hand out and ran it through his gravity defying hair.

I gasped as I felt his hair in between my fingers. '_I-it's so soft._' I thought, running my hands all through his hair.

Suddenly, I gained control of myself and snatched my hand back to my side. '_What was I thinking?! What if he woke up and saw me doing that? What would he say? What would he do?!_' I thought, my mind running around frantically.

In the midst of my thoughts, I heard a voice that brought me back to reality. "Lucy?" The voice said.

I snapped out of my thoughts and I looked around, looking for the voice I heard, until I was met by two stormy blue eyes.

"Huh?" I said, only now realizing it was Laxus who had spoken to me.

"O-Oh! Hey Laxus!" I said while scratching the back of my head and laughing nervously.

He glanced at me before sitting up and saying, "So, you finally decided to wake up?"

He looked up at me, sleep still very evident in his eyes.

'_He looks pretty sexy like that..._' I thought. '_Wait, NO! Why would I think that?_' I was in the middle of thinking until I remembered what he said.

"Wait what?! You're the one that just woke up, not me!" I yelled at him as I turned and crossed my arms as I puffed out my cheeks.

Laxus just looked at me and gave a small chuckle. The sleepiness in his eyes had died down and was now replaced with amusement.

I looked back at him as he swung his legs to the front of the couch and slowly stood up. He gave a small stretch and walked towards the hallway.

Curious, I followed him down the hallway. I caught up to him just as he was entering his bedroom.

'_Hmmmm... WAIT! Is he going back to sleep?!_' I thought in my mind as I glanced out the window.

'_Its probably about 9:30 am so he couldn't be going back to bed, right?_'

As I was wondering this, he entered the bedroom and turned around to see me and said, "Wait here a sec."

Then he slammed the door in my face, just as I opened my mouth to say something. I caught the smirk he had just before the door slammed shut.

He left me there, mouth wide open, standing in the middle of the hallway.

'_Oh no he didn't!_'

I reached my hand out and started pounding on the door as loud as I could while yelling, "HEY? DO YOU KNOW HOW RUDE THAT WAS! THATS RIGHT! I SAW THAT SMIRK BLONDIE! NOW GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW AND APOLOGIZE!"

I waited to see if he would actually listen. To my surprise, not a moment later he yanked the door open.

Once again, I opened my mouth to say something but was also interrupted by him. He threw something in my face just as I was starting to talk.

I let whatever he threw at me fall into my arms as my face reddened in anger.

"WHAT THE HELL LAXUS?!" I screamed.

He just gave me that same look as before, a smirk and amused eyes, and he pointed down to what I held in my arms.

"Huh?" I said, looking down to where he pointed. The thing he had threw at me, which now rested in my arms, was a pile of clothes. "Clothes?" I asked, looking up for an answer.

The only answer I got was his, oh so annoying, smirk. He looked me in the eyes and said, "Yes, clothes. Ever heard of them before?"

I growled in annoyance before yelling once again. "I meant what are they for?!" Now I was pissed at him.

"Well, you're supposed to wear them." He explained to me, like I was the stupidest thing he had ever seen.

"LAXUS!" I screamed. "Whatever! I'm going to go take a shower!" I stormed off down the hall, disappearing from his view.

I suddenly stopped, growled again, then turned around. I marched right up to him, he was still in the same exact spot as if he knew I was coming back, and sighed.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked.

He looked at me with a smile until he burst out laughing.

I clenched my fists but stayed quiet. '_Its okay Lucy. Let him have his fun for now, he'll pay for it later!_' I slightly smiled at that thought.

He finally stopped laughing and pointed at the door across the hall.

"Thank you." I said as I stomped across the hall and flung open the door.

Before I closed it, I yelled, "And no peeking!" Then I slammed it closed, not waiting for a response.

I heard him yell from behind the door, "Who'd want to!"

'_Damn you Laxus! You're going to pay!_' I thought as I turned on the water for my shower.

* * *

**[TIME SKIP]**

I walked out of the bathroom in Laxus's clothes. I wore some baggy black jean that I had to hold to keep them on, and a simple red v-neck t-shirt.

I walked down the hallway to the kitchen while drying my hair with a towel.

"Ah!~ That was so nice!" I exclaimed while walking into the kitchen to find Laxus staring at me.

"We're going to have to but you some new clothes." He said after staring at me for a few seconds, slightly turning away.

I just shrugged and walked over to the fridge, completely forgetting about the lack of food. I pulled on the handle to the fridge as the door sung open.

I was once again disappointed to find there was no food in the fridge. I sighed and slammed the door shut.

"Dammit Laxus! How came you have no food? I'm starving!" I yelled while I turned around to face him.

He just sighed and stood up.

"I'm a little hungry too so let's go. We can pick you up some clothes on our way." He said as he made his was to the front door.

"Yay!~" I cheered as I happily followed him.

When I reached him at the door, he suddenly turned around to face me, looking me straight in the eyes.

He leaned down and pulled me into a tight hug as I felt my face heating up.

"E-Eh?! W-What is it L-Laxus?" I asked when he refused to let go.

Suddenly, I felt like my whole body was surrounded by static. '_Huh_?' I thought as I looked down.

When I looked, I saw Laxus's and my body turning into lighting.

I managed to let out a surprised, "Eep!" Before we disappeared.

Not a second later, we reappeared at the edge of the Magnolia forest. We were up on a hill that let us look over the whole town.

It must have only been a five minute walk to the middle of the town.

"How...?" I asked as my voice trailed off in shock. I was looking at the town below when I felt something warm let go of me.

I frowned at the sudden coldness as I looked up to see what caused it. I flinched slightly when I saw Laxus walking away from me towards the town.

'_I- I almost forgot._' I thought as I slowly made my way to follow him.

It had only been 30seconds into our walk and it was completely silent. And it's not the good, comfortable silence. It's the awkward, uncomfortable silence.

Since I wasn't going to risk striking up a conversation, I gave myself this time to think about everything.

'_Okay! Now let me try to sort this out. And I will not think about Laxus! I was kicked out of my old guild for being weak. Then when I went home that day, I was kidnapped. The kidnappers tried to kill me and then left me there to die._' I thought as I walked slightly behind Laxus.

'_No wait. Something is missing. I was in a guild, so I must have some magic right? Why didn't I fight back? Oh! I had handcuffs that blocked me from using my magic! But, what magic do I have?... Everything from before getting kicked out is still fuzzy._' As I thought,I didn't realize that I was slowly getting separated from Laxus.

'_What was it? Something with... Gates? No. Maybe with... Locks! No, that's stupid. Wasn't it... Keys? Yes! I had a key ring with a whole bunch of keys on it!_' I thought as I reached for my keys on my hip.

I froze when I didn't feel anything. I looked down at my hip where my keys are supposed to be and didn't see them.

I started panicking and looking around frantically like I had just dropped them and they would be right in the ground.

'_No, no, no, no, no! My keys! Where are they?!_' I thought as tried to remember where I had left them.

"Shit!" I screamed aloud, totally forgetting where I was.

I suddenly realized that Laxus was with me.

"Laxus!" I yelled as I looked up to see him, only to find there was no one in sight.

"Laxus?" I asked in a low voice.

'_This is bad. This is really bad. What do I do?!_' I thought as I gripped my hair with both hands.

I mentally slapped myself and said, "Alright, calm down Lucy!" I took a deep breath and calmed myself down before looking back at the town.

'_Okay, when I was hurt, Laxus brought me to this place called... What was it... Fairy Tail? Yeah!_' I thought as I smiled at myself for remembering.

'_Ill just go there and wait for Laxus to show up! He'll find me there, right?_' I thought as I starting walking towards the town again.

'_I hope so_' I thought, making my way towards Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Laxus .**

As we started walking, I knew it would be silent. I just shoved my hands in my pocket and walked at a slow pace so Lucy could keep up.

'_Lucy. What do I think about her?_' I thought as I kept my normal slow pace, not bothering to turn around to see if she was keeping up.

'_Well, she is just a girl who is hurt that I'm looking after right? I mean, Fairy Tail is kinda known to help everyone. And when I say everyone, I mean EVERYONE. Family, friends, acquaintances, strangers, and enemies. So this no different._' I thought as I subconsciously picked up my pace.

'_So why do I feel so protective over her. I feel like I need, no, want to help her. What happens when she is all healed and leaves?_' I thought practically jogging now, not even realizing I was already in town.

'_Maybe, she should join Fairy Tail? She got kicked out of her old guild right? So why not?_' I asked myself as I finally realized where I was.

I ended up in the middle of town in front of my favorite restaurant.

'_Looks like my stomach was controlling me._' I smiled at myself as I remembered Lucy was with me.

I turned around to face her when my face went wide with shock.

'_She isn't here..._' I thought, looking through the crowd trying to find her.

"Lucy?" I yelled as passerby's looked over to see the commotion.

'_Shit. She doesn't know this town! How am I going to find her?_' I thought as I started running around, looking everywhere.

'_Ill just have to search the whole damn town!_' I thought while running through the streets, looking like a crazy person.

'_I hope she's okay._' I thought, making my way through town.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M SO SORRY MINNA! I have been so busy and haven't had any time to work on my story!**

**I was planning to continue this but I wanted to give you guys something cause it might be awhile till my next update.**

**But anyway! How are you? Good? Good!**

**If I made any grammatical mistakes or misspellings, please let me know!**

**Please R&R and have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: Nope! Still haven't convinced Hiro Mashima to give me Fairy Tail...**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I reached the edge of the town in only a few minutes an decided to find Fairy Tail.

'_Okay! So I know that Fairy Tail is in this town and... Well that's it._' I thought as I dropped my head.

'_I know_!' I thought as I lifted my head and looked around to everyone. 'Ill just ask around and see if anyone knows where it is!'

I walked up to the first person I saw which was a middle aged woman. I waved as she turned to me and she politely smiled back.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where the Fairy Tail guild hall is?" I asked as I smiled at her.

She looked at me shocked but answered, "It is on the edge of the North side of town. It is a big building with their emblem on it, so you can't miss it."

I looked towards the north side of town while she spoke and when she finished, I looked at her again and said, "Ah, okay! Thank you!"

I was about to walk away in the said direction when I heard her mumble, "I don't know why such a nice girl would want to go to that rowdy bunch."

'_Weird_' I thought as I continued to walk north.

'_Well, I'm off to Fairy Tail!_'

**[Time Skip]**

"So... This is Fairy Tail?" I said in amazement as I looked at the building in front of me.

'_Well, no reason to stay out here! I'm going inside!_' I thought as I walked up to the doors of the guild.

I rested my hands on the door and was about to push it open when something in the back of my mind stopped me.

'_What if they all hate me. What if Laxus didn't want me to come here?_' I thought, slightly leaning on the door.

I shook my head out of those thoughts and set my face with a determined look. '_Its not like I'm joining the guild or anything. And whose cares what Sparky wants?_'

With that, I pushed open the huge wooden doors and took my first step in.

No one seemed to notice me yet, so I just started walking towards the barmaid. I sat down on one of the barstools and took this time to look around the guild.

The first thing I noticed was two teenage boys fighting. One of them was a pinkette who was on fire. The other had raven colored hair and was... Naked?!

They were throwing insults at each other and giving off a dark aura. That is, until a scarlet haired girl in armor came in and knocked them both out.

'_Maybe the lady I met was right. They certainly are rowdy..._' I thought as I shifted my gaze to another part of the guild.

I saw a gloomy man in all black with piercing sitting in the darkest corner of the guild. Sitting next to him was a small girl with blue hair. She was reading a book, completely in her own world.

'_They don't seem compatible at all. In fact, they are like complete opposites._' I thought as I sweat dropped.

I looked over to my right to see a girl with almost no clothes chugging a whole barrel of beer. Next to her where two people, a boy and girl, both with white hair. The boy kept talking about being manly.

'_Definitely a weird guild._' I thought as I looked around more.

Towards the middle of the guild sat a young blunette with a white cat who was being bothered by a blue cat. Across from them sat two older men, one smoking a pipe and one with a beer. The one smoking the pipe had some seriously weird hair and the one with the beer had dark blue hair.

'_Okaaaay..._' I thought as I saw someone standing behind a post.

She was another blunette who wore blue clothes with a weird ghost emblem on it. She peered from behind the post to look at the still unconscious boy with raven hair.

'_Creepy... Is she a stalker?_' I thought, about to look around more until a feminine voice intercepted my thoughts.

"Hello! Is there something I can do for you?" Called the voice from behind me.

I turned in my seat to see the barmaid was the one that spoke.

"Ah.. No.. It's just that... Um.." I started, wondering what to tell her until this smiled at me and spoke up before I could finish.

"Oh! Your that girl who was in the infirmary! Are you feeling any better?" She asked with slight concern in her voice, but kept the same smile.

"Yes I am! Much better thanks to you and your guild mates! But um... Can I ask you something?" I asked, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Of corse! What is it?" She asked.

"Well, I was wondering when Laxus was going to be here." I said while here face turned shock.

"Oh my... Are you dating him?! Oh! I can already see it! Blonde haired babies with blue eyes!" She went on about babies for awhile before I spoke up.

"What? No! Why would I want to date that jerk?! What made you think that?" I asked now standing with my hands on the bar, slightly leaning forward.

All she did was point down at something. When I looked, I realized I was still in the clothes he let me wear.

I blushed slightly as I looked back up to the barmaid to explain. "N-No! He only gave me these because my other clothes were all torn up and I didn't have a spare change! Really. I swear!"

She looked at me for a moment then looked down, disappointed. "Aww. Now there won't be babies..." She trailed off and then started to walk away.

'_Uhhhh... What just happened?_' I asked myself. I just sighed and turned around to face the rest of the guild.

To my surprise, everyone was silent and staring at me.

'_Guess my yelling attracted some attention._' I thought as I looked at everyone.

"U-Ummm hi?" I said as I waved at them.

I stood there for a few moments in silence until the young blunette girl stepped forward.

"U-Um hi. Can I talk to you outside?" She asked.

"Sure." I said, making my way to the doors. It was a good excuse to get out of there.

Once we were outside, she turned to me and reached into her pocket. When she retrieved her hand from her pocket, she was holding... MY KEYS!

"OH MY GOD! MY KEYS!" I exclaimed as I reached out and grabbed them from her.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" I yelled as I picked her up in a hug and spun around.

"Oh! Your welcome..." She said as I set her back down on the ground.

"When I was in the infirmary healing you, I found them on the floor next to your bed. I thought they might be yours so I picked them up." She said as I studied the keys with a smile.

"I really can't thank you enough... Umm." I said, not knowing her name.

She just chuckled and said, "I'm Wendy, Wendy Marvel."

I smiled at her and replied, "Well them it's nice to meet you Wendy! I'm Lucy."

Wendy smiled and pointed to the guild doors. "Why don't we head back inside."

I nodded and started walking with her back into the guild hall.

Once inside, I was met with the scarlet haired woman who now had a dark aura around her.

"You!" She yelled as she pointed at me. She marched up and stopped right in front of my face.

I barely noticed when everyone in the guild flinched in fear because of my own fear bubbling up inside me.

"U-Uhhhhhh. Y-Yes?" I asked, backing up to the now closed door.

She glared at me and then grabbed me by the back of my shirt. She started dragging me out of the guild towards town.

"You're coming with me." She said not even turning around to face me, but rather kept her head locked, looking straight.

"Someone help me!" I managed to yell to the people in the guild before being dragged out of sight.

'_Oh my god! Is she going to kill me?!_' I thought while panicking.

"P-Please don't kill me! I'm not sure what I did, but please spare me!" I pleaded.

"Kill you?" She asked while turning her head to look at me.

"Is that what you thought?" She asked while she stopped walking and dropped me to the ground.

"U-ummm... Yes?" I said while I stood up to face her. I looked at her while just stared at me.

After about a minute, she burst out laughing. "Huh?" I said, looking utterly confused.

She stopped laughing and looked at me with a smile.

"You don't want to wear guys clothes all day do you?" She asked looking down at my clothes.

I copied her and stared down at the clothes I was wearing. I remembered I was still wearing Laxus's clothes he let me borrow.

'_Oh... So that's it..._' I thought as I looked back up to her.

She now wore her serious face again and said coldly, "It's not right for a girl to wear a guys clothes. Especially when they are a stranger. We are going to go shopping and buy you clothes. You have no choice in the matter. Understand?!"

"A-Aye..." I squeaked as we turned towards the town to buy me clothes.

'_This guild is full of... Unique people.._' I thought as I sweat dropped.

* * *

**Laxus P.O.V**

'_DAMMIT! I've search the whole the town for that girl and she isn't here._' I thought as I sat down in the park.

"That's is! I give up!" I screamed as I stood up and walked out of the park.

'_Shes a big girl... She can find her own way home.._' I thought as I headed towards the guild.

I was walking by the clothing store when suddenly, someone called my name. I wasn't going to turn but I think I recognized the voice.

"Laxus?!" The voice called. I turned around to see...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! It's AngelicDemon0973!**

**Okay, so please don't be mad I haven't updated in so long! I had major writers block! **

**Well, I still have it so I'm not sure when inspiration will come next... *sigh***

**Anyway! No more waiting! Here's the next chapter!**

**If you see any grammatical errors or misspellings, PLEASE let me know and I'll fix it.**

**Finally, here is the new chapter! Please enjoy and R&R!**

**Disclaimer:**** I promise you, I do NOT own Fairy Tail... I can only dream... *another sigh***

* * *

**Laxus P.O.V.**

"Laxus?!" The voice called. I turned around to see... Uh oh...

When I turned around, I saw none other then the scarlet haired Mage, Erza Scarlet.

'_Shit! What did I do this time?!_' I thought frantically as she glared at me from the entrance of the clothing store.

"You bastard! Do you have any idea what you have done?!" She screamed as she pointed at me accusingly, giving off an aura that sent anyone around us running.

"Uh... No?" I said trying to keep my cool but failing miserably.

She closed her eyes and growled at me. When she opened her eyes to look at me again, I could see the anger in her eyes.

'_Yep. I'm dead._' I thought, looking her straight in the eyes.

Even me, Fairy Tail's strongest Mage, is slightly scared of Titania Erza. I mean, just look at her! She is a monster!

Erza let out a loud growl and lunged forward, re-quipping her sword as she did so. Just as she was about to kill me, (**A.N. She wasn't really going to kill him... Laxus is just a drama queen**) a voice called.

"ERZA!" The voice called out to her.

Erza froze where she stood and just glared at me. If looks could kill, I would be long dead by now!

I glanced over to where the voice came from and went wide eyed at what I saw, or should I say who I saw.

'_Lucy?!_' I thought frantically.

"What the hell Erza?! Were you trying to kill him?!" She yelled.

Erza stopped glaring at me to glance at Lucy, and then shifted her gaze towards her feet.

"I... I'm sorry. I just thought that he should have to pay for what he did." She said, not taking her eyes off the ground.

I just stared wide eyed at the two.

'_**THE**__ Erza was apologizing?!_' I thought as I cleared my throat, trying to get their attention.

Lucy looked over at me, startled.

"O-oh! Hey Laxus..." She said as she laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her head.

I couldn't help but to see how hot she looked now. Before, she had been a little pale and in tattered clothes. Now... Just wow.

'_From the way she looks, I would guess she went shopping..._' I thought.

She was now wearing a white, sleeveless shirt with a blue cross and design on it. It stopped at the top of her medium blue skirt that showed a generous amount of her legs. At her hip laid a brown belt with a whip and some keys. She also wore knee high black heeled boots. Her blonde hair that stopped right at the top of her chest was worn in a side pony tail, tied with a blue ribbon that matched with everything she was wearing. To top it all off, it was a little windy today... Just fucking perfect...

I hadn't realized I had been staring until Lucy walked up to me and waved her hand in front of my face.

I snapped back to reality and looked to Lucy.

'_Does she have to make such a cute face?_' I asked myself as I let out a small grunt and pushed past her.

I heard her let out an, "Oof!" As I brushed past her shoulder, making my way towards Fairy Tail.

Suddenly, I remembered I was still angry.

'_SERIOUSLY?! I spent the whole day searching for her and she was with Erza the whole time?!_' I thought, wanting to punch something to get my anger out.

"Laxus!" Lucy screeched as she came chasing after me. "That's so rude!"

She caught up and stepped in front of me, causing me to stop and look at her.

"You were the one who ditched me in the woods, caused me to walk around in your oversized clothes all over town looking for Fairy Tail, and when I finally found you, you just push past me?!" She yelled, poking her finger accusingly at my chest.

I just stared at her wide eyed as her chest rose up and down in anger.

When I finally realized she was waiting for me to say something, I just said, "Yep." And walked away again.

She just pouted and followed me, neither of us realizing we completely forgot about Erza.

I kept hearing her muttering about how much of a sparky idiot I was.

I was about to turn around and make fun of her stupid insult when I saw a gold glow coming from behind me.

When I turned to see Lucy, a man with orange hair was holding her in his arms.

'_For some reason, this really pisses me off..._' I thought as I was utterly confused and slightly irritated.

"Hello princess. Did you need any saving today?" The weird guy asked to Lucy, not even acknowledging my presents.

"L-Loki! I didn't summon you!" Lucy exclaimed as she blushed furiously.

'_What the hell? Does Lucy... Like this guy?_' I asked myself as I felt my jaw clench.

"I felt that you might be in danger so I came to check on you." She explained as he slightly got closer to her face as he spoke, causing her to blush even more.

'_No fucking way he is getting any closer to Lucy!_' I thought as I was about to yell, but something stopped me.

'_I shouldn't even care..._' I told myself as I just stayed where I was, watching the two with a still clenched jaw.

"Well I'm not so bye! And another thing, I don't need you to come save me every time I'm in danger!" She yelled as she flailed in his arms.

The idiot orange haired guy just smirked and leaned in closer, causing her to freeze in his grasp.

"I'll always be there to save you. Your my princess and I am your valiant knight, forever by your side. I've said it before and I'll say it again. I'll always protect you Lucy, even if it will cost me my life." He finished as he set her on her feet, only to kneel and kiss her hand.

'_Thats fucking IT!_' I thought as I verbally growled, going unnoticed by the two that were caught up in their own world.

I turned towards the guild, not forgetting to punch multiple trees on my way. I left a trail of knocked down trees in my path. (Poor trees)

I had no fucking idea why I was so angry! And that only made me angrier!

I was so caught up in storming away, I hadn't even realized Lucy and lover boy turn in my direction. I also didn't catch the smirk on his face as I disappeared from their vision.

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

As I ran through the woods, I kept tripping over everything. I had several scrapes and bruises all over my arms, legs, and face.

I just kept getting up and looking for where Laxus went. It wasn't a very hard path to follow seeming as all the trees had been knocked down.

'_What the hell got him so angry anyway?! Was it something I did? Or is it just... He doesn't like me?..._' I slowed down to a stop as I thought this.

I cast my gaze towards my feet in disappointment. '_What if he doesn't like me? What if he just wants me to leave?_' I thought as tears began to pool in my eyes.

"What will I do if he leaves me?" I thought aloud as different scenarios run through my head.

'_I don't have anywhere left to go. I thought that... I might stay with Fairy Tail..._' I thought as a single tear made its way down my cheek.

"No..." I said as I lifted my head and blinked away the tears.

"I have to focus on finding Laxus right now! I can worry about that later!" I said loudly as I ran off again in the direction of the trail.

'_I hope he won't do anything stupid..._' I thought as I sprinted through the woods, still tripping every two steps.

**[Time Skip]**

I panted as I reached the towering wooden doors of Fairy Tail. I stood up straight and burst through the doors, catching the attention of the guild members.

"Laxus!" I screamed, looking for his spikes blonde hair.

I walked in, still looking for the idiot. I didn't even notice the crazed looks I was getting from the other guild members.

I was about to give up when I found him sitting at a table in the corner of the guild, drinking a mug of beer and listening to his music.

I had a set frown on my face as I stomped my way over to the lighting Mage, completely ignoring the crowed that gathered around me.

I slammed my hand down on the table he was sitting at, causing his drink to spill slightly.

When he kept his eyes shut, I started yelling, " What the hell was that?!"

He acted as he didn't hear me and continued to blare his music.

I audibly growled and yelled again, " That's the second time you've done that. **SECOND**! I seriously don't know what's going through that head of yours. Hey! Are you even listening to me?!"

I leaned over to him and pulled his soundpod off his ears as I heard gasps go around the room.

He simply opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Tch!" I heard him say as he stood up and made his way to the back exit.

I just stood there with my mouth agape and eyes as wide as saucers as he exited the guild. Just stood there for a minute, not believing what he just did.

Once I recovered, I mumbled to myself, " He did not just do that!"

I stormed to the back exit and shoved the door open, disappearing from the guild and their gossip.

I saw Laxus heading towards the training area of the guild and ran up to catch him.

'_He's got some explaining to do..._' I thought as I finally caught up to him.

I watched him as he turned on his heels and gave me a smirk.

"Huh?" I said, accidentally aloud, as he crossed his arms over his muscled chest.

He just lightly chuckled and gave me a look a couldn't decipher. It was almost as if he was expecting me to do something.

After standing there for a minute, not knowing what he wanted me to do, he just sighed and walked towards me.

"Eh?! W-what do you want?" I stuttered out as I backed away slightly.

" I just want to ask you a question Blondie. You had something to say too, didn't you?" He said as he stopped only half a foot away from me.

So he seriously didn't hear her with his soundpods on...

'_Too close!_' I thought as I felt my heart beat quicken.

"O-okay... What is it?" I asked as looked away from him. There is no way I can look at him right now.

"What's up with lover boy and you, are you guys dating?" He asked as his face grew serious.

That question made my eyes rise up to meet his.

'_Lover boy? Does he mean Loki? He thinks we're dating?! Haha! Wait... Is that why he stormed off earlier?! Is he jealous?! No way... He couldn't..._' I thought while I continued to stare into his stormy blue eyes.

I was going to say no, but before I could stop myself, something else came out. " _Are you jealous?_" I asked.

As soon as it came out, I clamped my hands over my mouth and blushed.

'_Did I seriously say that?!_' I thought.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to convince myself I didn't just ask him that.

"What?" I heard him ask which broke me out of previous thoughts.

"Don't get to full of yourself Blondie." He started as I looked up at him again, this time seeing anger in his eyes.

To be honest... It kind of scared me...

" Don't go making assumptions just cause I ask one question! There's no way in hell I'd be jealous of you! Are you that stupid? I don't even know you! Speaking of, why do you even stick around? You follow me like a lost puppy and it's getting fucking annoying! So why don't you just take your stuck up ass someplace else! Just fucking leave cause I don't like you or want you here!" He finished, now yelling loudly.

By the time he finished, I was in shock, just staring at him.

'_He's right.._' I thought as tears started rolling down my face. I didn't even notice until I saw regret pass through his eyes.

I just shook my head and gave a sad smile, trying to hide my tears.

"You're right! Sorry about that. I'll leave now. Goodbye Laxus..." I said as I ran off into the woods, my tears now flowing freely down my face.

I heard him yell, "No wait!" As I ran but I didn't stop. I just ran into the woods, wanting nothing more then to go back and everything would be normal.

'_Heh... I wish..._' I thought as ran. I didn't even realize where I was going, or that my day was about to get a whole lot worse.

'_How did I get to depend on Laxus so much? I barely even know him but... I feel like I belong next him._' I thought.

"Im so pathetic..." I said as a started to slow, not realizing how far I ran.

"Why do I feel so lonely without him? I've only know him for a few days..." I said as I started absentmindedly walking, not realizing I was walking right towards a building.

I was so lost in thought, I didn't realize when a group of men surrounded me.

"Look here boss!" One of them said as I darted my head up,looking at the man who spoke.

My whole body froze when I recognized these people.

'_My kidnappers..._' I thought frantically, trying to run but too scared to do so.

The boss just looked at my with a smirk and said, "Grab her. This time, we're getting what we want." He said as I felt my arms grabbed from behind and cuffs thrown in me.

'_Not again!_' I though as I was dragged into the small building that was probably their new guild hall.

I was about to scream when a gag tied around my head so only muffled noises could be heard.

Once inside, they hooked the chain of my cuffs on a hook hanging from the ceiling that made me stretch my arms above my head.

As I stood there, the just stared at me with creepy looks on their faces.

'_No... Please, someone help me!_' I thought as the boss made his way over to me.

"Hehehe... This is going to be fun... Just behave and you won't get hurt again girly." He said as he reached his hand out to touch my face.

I just closed my eyes and cringed at his touch.

'_Please help me...Laxus.._'

* * *

**Cliff hanger?! Again?! **

**What will happen to Lucy? Will Laxus come to the rescue? Will Loki? Or will she not be saved at all?**

**All answers will be revealed on the next chapter! Muhahaha~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter!**

**First of all, I really want to thank XLALUX for your advice and input on the story! I really appreciate everyone's feedback, so I really mean it when I say THANK YOU!**

**Also... Sorry about all the cliffhangers and making you wait! But as you can tell, I like leaving surprises for the next chapter so it stays interesting!**

**Let me know about any grammatical errors of misspellings and I'll fix them!**

**As usual, please R&R and have fun reading!**

**disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

'_Please help me...Laxus.._' I thought as the man started to run his hand from my face down my neck.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt sick to my stomach.

'_I don't like this... Stop..._' I thought as he took his index finger and trailed back up my neck, stopping as he reached my chin.

"Hehe..." He started chuckling as he leaned forward. I opened my eyes to see his face only an inch above mine, his eyes gazing into mine.

"I think I'll wait for last." He finally said as he leaned back up and turned towards one of his lackeys.

The boss gave him a pointed look and nodded, only then walking away out of sight. The man gave a wide smile and nodded back, causing me to shiver.

The man shifted his gaze to me and stepped forward, slowly making his way to me.

I shook my head as I felt tears forming in my eyes as I each step he took echoed throughout the silent building. I closed my eyes and let my head drop as he stopped in front of me.

I heard a dark chuckle and felt a rough hand grab under my chin roughly, forcing my head up to look at him.

Only a muffled noise came out when I tried to protest.

When I opened my eyes, they widened in fear at who it was.

'_No... It's him!_' I thought as I squirmed to try to get out of the mans grasp, only managing to anger him and earn a slap on my right cheek.

The slap snapped my head sideways as I felt the sting on my cheek. I slowly turned my head back to him, fear evident in my eyes.

"Oh? Do you remember me?" Said the evil man in front of me as he snickered at the fear he saw.

'_He is the one that... Tried to kill me last time._' I thought as I knew now that I was in trouble.

The man just reached out to me while I could only let out muffled noises in protest. He wrapped his hand around the gag and pulled lightly, causing me to whimper in pain.

"What's that bitch? You want this off?" He asked as he pulled harder on the piece of cloth wrapped around my head.

I just sent him a deadly glare as he laughed at my attempts to scare him.

He gave one last pull on the cloth that ripped it, causing me to clench my teeth in pain.

"C'mon! You can do better then that! I want to hear real screams." He snarled darkly as he leaned in to my face.

I just looked at him with hate and spit in his face, causing him to jump back and let out an angered roar.

He used his arm to wipe the spit off his face and then glared at me, walking back up to me as he grabbed the hair at the back of my head and pulled down.

I let out a small scream of pain as my head jerked up, making my look at the ceiling.

"Stupid bitch!" He screamed as he pulled harder, causing me to wince in pain and let out a pained growl.

"That was a bad move! Now enough playing around! I'm going to get what I what!" He yelled as he gave my hair one last tug then let go. He reached down to the hem of my shirt and gripped it, his hand grazing the top of my breasts.

He took a last look at my shocked face and then he pulled the shirt open with force and let the tattered cloth fall to the ground.

I screamed as he ripped the shirt and tried desperately to cover myself. I let the tears come rolling down my face as I found it completely useless to try and fight against them.

The guy just grinned and stared into my eyes with a look that chilled me to the bone.

"P-please... Stop..." I whimpered as I looked up to the deranged man in front of me that just stood there staring at me.

He just started laughing and reached out to place his hand on my now bare stomach, causing a wave of nauseousness to go over my whole body.

He traced circles around my belly button and then made his way up to the bottom of my breast.

"Go on, beg! It won't help!" He yelled as he cupped both my breasts in his hands, causing me clench my teeth.

'_No! Please! Someone save me..._' I thought as the disgusting man brushed his finger over my nipple, causing me to gasp at his touch.

The only thing covering my upper body from him was the thin bra I was wearing, which wasn't covering much.

I wriggled under him, trying to escape his grasp.

Suddenly, I realized something.

'_My keys!_' I thought as I glanced down at them, still attached to my belt on my hip.

'_Even if my magic is blocked, Loki can open his own gate! I just have to reach him somehow! But how?' _Ithought as I focused on reaching him.

I was almost completely focused when I felt the mans hand graze over my stomach, headings down to what was between my legs.

My eyes went wide when he reached to hem of my skirt and he gripped the sides.

"Wait, no!" I screamed as he once again pulled the fabric as the ripping sound echoed through the desolate building.

I was blushing profusely as I stood there almost naked in front of the group of men.

I heard a few low chuckles go around the room as I squeezed my legs together, trying to hide myself from their view.

The man in front of me looked at my lace panties with hunger in his eyes as he reached down and grazed two fingers over the slightly damp material.

"Oh. What do we have here?" He asked as I squirmed at his touch, resisting the urge to gasp.

"Looks like your enjoying this just as much as I am." He said with a wide grin on his face, running his fingers over the lace.

"No! Stop!" I screamed as forgot all about my plan to escape.

He stopped rubbing my slit through my panties and instead grabbed each side of my panties, giving me a threatening look.

He grinned and then said," I wonder what it looks like."

My eyes widened as I realized what he was implying. I shook my head and exclaimed, " No! Please! Stop this!"

He gave me a feral grin before whispering to me, "To late..."

I felt him start to rip them as I struggled against him.

In desperation, I let out a final yell.

"Laxus!"

Suddenly, the whole building shook as the doors burst open, letting in the sunlight with them.

Everyone looked up in shock as they saw a man standing there, pure anger on his face.

'_Laxus_' I thought as I stared at him.

**Laxus P.O.V**

I looked around the building, desperately looking for her. My eyes that were full of anger passed over all the shocked faces until I found her.

I saw her chained up and standing there in only a bra and underwear, staring up at me in amazement, tears running down face.

My eyes slightly widen as I felt anger bubbling up inside me.

When I looked closer, I saw a bright red mark on her cheek which only angered me more.

I saw the disgusting man standing over her, hands still on her panties as he looked at me in shock.

I let out an angry growl as the air around me started sparking.

Right then rage completely overtook me as I started running to Lucy, aiming to get the perverted pig off her.

I was only halfway to her when I was met by the entire guild, blocking my path to her.

Without even thinking, I sped up and was barreling for them. Some stepped back and ran while others stood their ground.

As I reached the barricade of men, I grabbed one by the face and threw him at the other, effectively knocking most of them down.

I passed through them and turned around briefly, letting out an angered roar at the ones who still stood.

"LIGHTING DRAGONS ROAR!" I screamed as I bolt of lighting shot out of my mouth and zapped all of the men, passed put ones included.

I turned back towards the perverted pig and Lucy and charged at the man.

As I closed the distance between me and him, I saw fear across his face as he finally let go of Lucy's panties and bolted in the opposite direction.

I let out a growl and quickly caught up to him.

I grabbed him by the the collar and threw him to the ground, quickly raising my fist behind me as I stood over him.

'_Just what I needed! Something to punch!_' I thought as I felt lightning crackle around my raised fist.

I brought my fist down with a massive amount of force and hit him directly in the face, hearing a crack as I felt a pain in my knuckles.

When I saw he was completely knocked out, I couldn't help but still be angry.

I brought my fist back for another hit when I remembered about Lucy was still here.

My head quickly snapped up to see her brown eyes staring into my blue ones with an emotion that I could quite read.

I slowly got off of the bleeding man and made my way over to an underdressed Lucy.

Her eyes were on the floor as I reached her.

'_Now what should I do?_' I thought as I eyed her.

**Lucy P.O.V**

I stood there in only my undergarments as Laxus walked up to me.

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I felt him staring at me. I was way beyond just being embarrassed.

I just wanted to wrap myself my arms around my legs and curl up in a ball. Maybe then I could just disappear...

'_How pathetic..._' I thought as I starred daggers at the floor, narrowing my eyes and wearing a frown on my face.

'_I can't even handle one thing without being kidnapped. I'm so weak. If I stay, then Laxus will just have to keep saving me. Eventually, he will get tired of having me here..._' I thought as I suddenly remembered something.

_**"Speaking of, why do you even stick around? You follow me like a lost puppy and it's getting fucking annoying! So why don't you just take your stuck up ass someplace else! Just fucking leave cause I don't like you or want you here!"**_

My face fell in disappointment. '_Oh right... He already got sick of me.'_

'_The minute he frees me of these chains, I'll just thank him and run out of here. I'll go to another town far away from here and forget him and everything that has happened the past few days. Maybe I can join another guild or maybe I'll-_'

I was suddenly interrupted from my train of thoughts when I felt something warm and furry wrapped around me.

I looked up in shock and saw Laxus blushing slightly and looking to the side, avoiding eye contact with me.

I looked down and saw Laxus's coat draped over my shoulders.

Just as I realized what he did, I felt my arm fall back to my side and the sound of clanking chains above my head.

I was about to look up when I felt myself falling. I remembered that the only thing holding me up were those chains that I had just been released from.

'_Shit_.' I thought as I felt myself collide with the cold, rock hard ground.

I heard a loud crack ring through my head and felt a wave of pain fill my head.

I started blacking out when I heard Laxus scream my name.

'_Why does he sound so far away?_' I thought as completely blacked out.

The last thing that I thought before I passed out was, '_Well this seemed a little familiar... Guess I am just as weak and pathetic as I thought._'

And then, it was just all black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey minna! AngelicDemon0973 is back!**

**Let me start by saying that I am so sorry!**

**I didn't mean to disappear for that long, it's just that I had major writers block!**

**But I'm going to try to get over it now! (I still have it so sorry if the story suffers from it)**

**But anyway, I'm going to be finishing up the story in a chapter or two.**

**So please R&R and have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

I looked around to find myself shrouded in darkness. Everywhere I looked was black.

'_Huh? Where am I?_' I thought as I started to panic.

I took a step only to find that I was chained to something.

When I looked back, I saw that I was chained to a cement wall.

"What th-" I tried to say, but realized my voice was coming out muffled. That's when I felt a cloth in my mouth.

'_A gag?_' I thought as I struggled to get free from the chains.

When I looked up I front of me, my eyes widened in shock and fear.

'_No way.._' I thought as I look up at my attempted murderer. He towered over me, holding a knife in one hand while the other reached towards me.

I let out a scream that was kept quiet by the gag tied tightly around my head.

The man laughed at my efforts as he started to rip off my shirt.

I started crying as I found I could do nothing to stop him.

That's when he raised the knife above his head and gave me a look that promised death.

I tried to scream but nothing came out. I was paralyzed with fear as I saw the knife slowly descending.

It was going in slow motion. Slowly making its way to kill me. That's when I noticed someone standing behind the man, back towards me.

I almost cheered when I noticed the spiky blond hair sticking out from behind the mans fur coat.

'_LAXUS!'_ I thought I tried to scream to him.

When he heard me, he slowly turned around to face me. When our eyes met, I gave him a pleading look, asking for his help.

That's when he gave me a scowl and yelled, " Tch! Pathetic bitch! Your so weak! Get lost! I never want to see you again!"

My face dropped as I saw him walking away.

I was about to scream for him again when I noticed the knife picked up speed and was right in front of my face.

I gave out a last terrified scream and felt my shoulder shaking.

My eyes flew open as I quickly bolted into a sitting position.

'_What?_' I thought as I frantically looked around for the guy with the knife, but found that I was in a familiar bedroom.

I looked up to see Laxus standing beside the bed giving me a worried look.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he stared at me.

I looked down at my hands to see they were shaking.

'_Just a dream.._' I thought as I tried to calm my breathing.

Without looking at Laxus, I quickly stood up and ran into the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me and leaned with both hands over the sink.

I was breathing heavily as I looked into the mirror hanging above the sink.

'_I look like shit._' I thought as I let out a sigh.

Just as I was getting up from leaning, I heard a knock on the door and a voice that said, "Lucy? Are you alright?"

I sighed again and walked over to the door. I reached out and grabbed the handle, turning it and then swinging the door open.

I looked at Laxus and was shocked to see what he looked like.

He has bags under his eyes and his hair was all messed up. Also, his clothes were all ruffled.

'_It looks like he hasn't slept in days!_' I thought as my eyes widened.

I realized he was waiting for a response so I gave him a small smile.

"Yeah! I'm fine. Don't worry, I'll go now. I know you don't like me so..." I said as I brushed past him and made my way to the exit.

I was just about to reach the door when I heard him call out to me.

" Lucy, wait!" He called as I reached the door.

I stopped with my hand on the handle, waiting for him to say something.

"It's just that I'm.. S..sorr-" he mumbled. The last part was so incoherent that I couldn't even tell what he said.

I turned my head back towards him and asked, " What?"

He reached his hand up and scratched the back of his head. He looked down and said, " I'm... Sorry."

I froze after hearing those words.

'_He's sorry? What does that mean? What is he sorry for?_' I thought frantically.

As if he could read my thoughts, he continued what he was saying.

"I shouldn't have said that to you. I didn't mean any of it. I was just angry and I took it out in you.. So I'm sorry." He finished, still looking down.

The shock was evident in my face as he said that to me.

'_Does that mean..._' I thought as I looked at him.

'_I have to ask!_' I thought as I gathered the courage to ask him.

"What am I to you?" I asked with a slight blush on my face.

That question made him pick his head up and look me straight in the eyes.

He looked like he was thinking about what to say.

After a few minutes, I realized it couldn't be any thing good and was about the turn around to the door. That's when I heard him say, "Someone who I want to protect."

'_Someone who..._' I thought as his words were still being processed.

When I looked up at him, I saw a light blush in his cheeks.

"Ahhh! I'm not good with this kind of stuff!" He said with a scowl.

I stared at him moment until I burst out laughing. He looked up at me in shock as I kept laughing.

I was still laughing as he gave a scowl and yelled, "Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

After awhile, I was just giggling as I said, "No, you really aren't good at that!"

After I said that, his scowl loosened and was replaced by a smile as he started laughing as well.

When we both finally calmed down, and the room got quiet. It had a strange atmosphere.

We looked up at each other at the same time as out eyes met.

We stayed like that for awhile until either of us moved.

Laxus started walking forward slowly as I just stared with wide eyes.

When he was finally standing in front of me, he looked down at my face. I was shocked to see our faces were only a few inches apart.

He started to lean forward and I was surprised to find that I was leaning forward too.

He paused just before his lips met mine, but that wasn't going to do! I quickly leaned forward and closed the gap in between our lips.

He was still for a moment but then started moving his lips against mine.

It was a little sloppy at first but then it was like nothing I could have ever dreamed.

It was like our lips were in perfect harmony. They moved in a way that complimented each other.

I didn't know how long it had been, but I was forced to pry my lips from his when my lungs were burning for air.

I leaned back and greedily gulped down air as I heard Laxus doing the same.

I looked up at him to find his piercing blue eyes looking straight into mine.

I saw hunger in his eyes as I looked back into them.

'_Oh kami!_' I thought as I felt heat pooling in my stomach.

That's when he smirked and leaned in close to my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my neck as he whispered, "I love you Lucy."

I gasped as he leaned back up to look at my face.

I gave a smile and said, " I love you too."

He smirked and picked me up as I let out a squeak of surprise.

He gave a low chuckle as he made his way down the hall and opened the door that lead to his bedroom.

'_I know where this is going._' I thought as he laid me down on the bed.

He gave a low growl as he said, "Just tell me if you want me to stop."

That's when he leaned over me and kissed me, his tongue darted out and lick my bottom lip, asking for permission.

'_This is going to be a long night_.' I thought as I gave him permission.


End file.
